Paracelsus
" | last = " "|affiliation = Warehouse 9 Warehouse 13}} Paracelsus is a dangerous alchemist from the 16th century who was bronzed by Warehouse 9. He used to be Caretaker of Warehouse 9 until he used the Philosopher's Stone with the Copper Bowls of Life and Death to make his brother, Bennett Sutton, and his family, Charlotte Dupres, and Nick Powell immortal at a heinous price. He was the second greatest enemy of Warehouse 13, the first being Walter Sykes. Biography Early life Paracelsus was born and raised in Switzerland, and was the brother of Bennett Sutton, later the Count of St. Germain. He went against the mainstream beliefs of medicine, and was often compared to Martin Luther for such. He believed in the Greek four elements and a trinity of cosmic elements: Mercury, Sulfur, and Salt. He is most remembered by history for establishing the role of chemistry in medicine. At the age of 47, he created the Philosopher's Stone and intended to use it on himself in order to make himself immortal. However, he wanted to make sure it worked first so he paid his brother, Bennett Sutton, to be his test subject. Not believing his brother could actually do it, Sutton willingly took the money but didn't know Paracelsus had kidnapped Charlotte Dupres (Sutton's wife), and Nick Powell (their son). Paracelsus used the stone on all three of them, explaining he needed to test it on a man, a woman, and a child in order to discover if the stone's power was affected by age or gender. Sutton was furious with his brother for what he did to his family and shocked after Paracelsus told Sutton he had to sacrifice the lives of an entire village full of people in order to make them immortal. That's when Sutton decided Paracelsus had to be stopped; Sutton told the authorities what his brother had done and shortly after that Warehouse 9 agents bronzed Paracelsus on June 10th 1541. Instead of turning over the Philosopher's Stone or destroying it, Sutton cut the stone in half and distributed it in three pieces - two halves of the outer shell and the crystal within, which he set into a ring. Return In 2013, he was released by Nick Powell. Nick and Charlotte had both grown tired of being immortal and they knew the only person who could make them mortal again was the same person that made them immortal. Paracelsus then proceeded to take Nick hostage and forced him to bronze Claudia Donovan before stealing several artifacts from the Warehouse, including the Count of Saint Germain's Ring, the Bronze Stele, and Genghis Khan's Mace. Paracelsus returned to the laboratory in Constantinople hidden deep underneath the Monastery of Stoudios, bringing the two halves of the Philosopher's Stone and the crystal fragment from the Count of Saint Germain's Ring in order to fuse them back together. With the now whole Philosopher's Stone in his possession, Paracelsus finally got revenge on his brother, Sutton, for letting Warehouse 9 bronze him all those centuries ago: Paracelsus used the Philosopher's Stone to make Sutton and his family mortal again. To exact revenge against his brother, Paracelsus tried to shoot Nick but Charlotte flung herself in front and took the bullet. Before Paracelsus could use the stone to make himself immortal, his laboratory began collapsing and they all had to flee. Afterwards, at the Warehouse, it was revealed that not only was he once aware and part of the operations of Warehouse 9, but that he was also its Caretaker. It turned out Paracelsus had left for San Francisco, visiting three different hospitals and apparently curing people using the Copper Bowls of Life and Death in the process. Pete and Myka attempt to search for him in the last hospital; however he had left by the time they arrived, using a 16th Century Ear Trumpet to delay them. Artie and Claudia realize that Paracelsus requires Petrified wood from Mesopotamia to complete the immortalization process, and that the only place with enough wood that he needs is within Coit Tower. Paracelsus breaks open part of the wall and nearly completes the process when Sutton suddenly appears to try and kill him. Using Genghis Khan's Mace, he immobilizes Sutton, Pete and Myka long enough to complete the process, killing all the people he "healed" earlier and becoming immortal. After pocketing the Philosopher's Stone, he attempts to escape but is eventually captured by Pete and brought back to the Warehouse, where he comments about Myka's condition as he is being bronzed. The bronzing fails as he explains that as the one who perfected the process, he also knows how to prevent it. He offers replacing Mrs. Frederic as the Warehouse's caretaker while Pete, Myka, and Artie discuss how to sever his connection, but is placed in the Suspension Chamber. Pete comes to ask how to save Mrs. Frederic, but he claims to have no idea how to save her, and offers Pete the idea to save Myka in exchange for a way to erase his memories of the Warehouse by using the Janus Coin as an alternative to a more painful punishment the Regents might be thinking of. Pete chooses to reverse the immortalization process and have him perform it since the process is very delicate, and follows his instructions on how to use the Philosopher's Stone. However, this turns out to be another ploy as the act strengthens his bond with the Warehouse instead, allowing him to escape the Suspension chamber while gaining complete control over the Warehouse itself. He makes his declaration to use the Warehouse to destroy his enemies before sending Pete away to the others and chase them out of "his" Warehouse. He is last seen being confronted by Claudia, who chooses to stay behind believing that the Warehouse will take care of her. "This is my house now!" In "Endless Terror", Claudia attempts to kill Paracelsus, but she's outmatched as Paracelsus can control every artifact in the Warehouse with just a thought. Furthermore, as Claudia is also connected to the Warehouse, Paracelsus can control her every movement like she was his puppet. Paracelsus first used Orville Wright's Aviator Goggles on Claudia to learn everything she knows about the Warehouse. Next, Paracelsus order her to get H.G. Wells' Time Machine, the Tesla Targetting Coil, Pierre-Simon Laplace's Telescope, Karl Schwarzschild's Pocket Watch, and Theodosius of Bithynia's Sun Dial and place them all against the wall from which the portal appeared that Walter Sykes used to enter the Warehouse through the Ancient Regent Sanctum. Then Paracelsus heard Pete and Steve inside the Warehouse and ordered her to stop them both while he combined the artifacts she gathered for him, giving her Al Capone's Machine Guns and a Stick Grenade From The Fuhrerbunker to help her. Artie had successfully broken Paracelsus' connection with the Warehouse with help from Sargon the Great's Mirrors, but that didn't matter as Paracelsus had already reached his goal. By combining the several artifacts Claudia gathered for him, Paracelsus was able to open a portal in time. Paracelsus quickly jumped through the portal traveling to June 10th 1541, the day Warehouse 9 bronzed him. As soon as he jumped through the portal, the entire world was changed, but Artie, Pete, Myka, Claudia, and Steve weren't because they each had one Louis XIV's Silverware Forks. The five of them soon learned that, once he was in the past, Paracelsus killed all the Regents of Warehouse 9 and re-instated his position as Caretaker of Warehouse 9. As a result of what Paracelsus did, the time line was changed. After the death of the Warehouse 9 Regents, no Regents were ever appointed ever again as it was decided that from now on one man should have the sole authority over the Warehouse and that man should be Paracelsus. As time went on, Paracelsus became Caretaker of Warehouses 9 to 13 and made it so that the Warehouse's chief goal was no longer the collection and storage of artifacts, but rather the study and analysis of artifacts. Alternate warehouse.png|Warehouse in altered time line Paracelsus123.png|Paracelsus in the altered time line Paracelsus5.jpg paracelsus caretaker5.jpg|Alternate Warehouse banner Furthermore, Paracelsus' Warehouse is also the world leader in the field of human experimentation, testing artifacts on innocent people. Claudia was able to re-create Paracelsus' time machine and Pete and Myka went back in time to bronze Paracelsus before he could kill the Warehouse 9 Regents and alter history. After he was bronzed, Pete hid the bronzed Paracelsus inside the Warehouse. After everything returned to normal, Pete took the bronzed Paracelsus from the place he left him in Warehouse 9 and returned him to the Bronze Sector where he belongs. In "A Faire to Remember", Artie said he included some of Paracelsus' security designs from the Alternate Warehouse 13 into the new Dark Vault while still keeping the Warehouse's "steam punk motif". Personality He was thought to be arrogant in the 16th century, and seems to not have changed at all. He was brilliant, proven by his several powerful discoveries. He developed the bronzing process still used by the current Warehouse agents. Notice that he also discovered things thought to be impossible, including how to achieve immortality, time travel, and several lesser effects. Even the very bright H. G. Wells missed the combination of artifacts that when merged together with her own time machine would allow someone to fully travel in time. Of course, the terrible moral costs involved in all of this are central to Paracelsus's character, but raw intelligence is separate from moral integrity and this forms the basis for most of the events he is involved in. Paracelsus is also cold-hearted, showing no remorse for destroying a village in order to achieve immortality and attempting to kill Sutton's son and his own nephew, Nick Powell, shortly after making his family mortal again, as well as placing Claudia in an unstable "bronzed" condition despite his nephew's protests that she was innocent. He claims that "sacrifices are necessary" to make progress in order to justify his reasons for killing hundreds of people. As prior Caretaker, Paracelsus had extensive knowledge of the Warehouse and various artifacts, which he retained even after being bronzed. Trivia *Paracelsus perfected the bronzing process. Before, people who were bronzed with the Mesopotamian Bronze Stele would only remain bronzed for a few hours before crumbling away into dust, but Paracelsus discovered a way to refine the artifact's power so people who were bronzed would remain bronzed forever. **As the one who perfected the bronzing process, Paracelsus also knows which chemicals to ingest to prevent himself from being bronzed. *When Pete and Myka bronzed the time traveling Paracelsus in Warehouse 9 they created a paradox as the original Paracelsus was still in the Warehouse 9 Bronze Sector. Up until the point Nick debronzed the original Paracelsus, there were two Paracelsus' in the Warehouse. After the original Paracelsus traveled back in time to Warehouse 9, the temporal loop that was created was closed and the time traveling Paracelsus could be moved to the Bronze Sector leaving only one Paracelsus in existence. *In the alternate time line Paracelsus created, the Warehouse's motto was "science is everything" and "the end justifies the means" both parts in Latin. *When first de-bronzed and employing English, Paracelsus has a marked Germanic accent, which is modified with numerous American influences by the time his 'revised' Warehouse reaches its thirteenth iteration. Appearances * * * The Truth Hurts * Endless Terror '' * [[A Faire to Remember|''A Faire to Remember]] (mentioned) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warehouse Personnel Category:Antagonists Category:Bronze Victims Category:Temporal effects